onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Krieg
; | jva = Fumihiko Tachiki | Odex eva = Jamie Meldrum | 4kids eva = Marc Thompson | Funi eva = Andy Mullins | bounty = 17,000,000 | birth = September 19th }} :The subject of this article was initially called Creek. Don Krieg is the captain of the Krieg Pirates and an infamous pirate of East Blue. He is the main antagonist of the Baratie Arc. Appearance Krieg is a tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns, though his hair was long and wild in his bounty poster. During his appearance in the storyline, he had gauze wrapped around his head (due to injuries from his encounter with Dracule Mihawk). His attire features many fur-lined elements. The most notable aspect of Krieg's appearance is his golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards, it is Krieg's main offense and defense against his foes. It is loaded with a variety of weapons. His Jolly Roger is painted on the shoulder guards. Under those, he has a brown shirt, and his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves. He has a golden gas mask somewhere inside the armor, to prevent his deadly MH5 gas from affecting him. On casual occasions, his armor and mass is hidden behind regal attire consisting of a fur-lined coat (that seems to become his cape when he reveals his armor) over a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs. Around his thick neck there is a big golden chain. He retains his light-purple pants and his black shoes even after taking off his clothes for battle, due to his armor not covering his legs, nor his head. Gallery Personality Krieg is a typical One Piece villain who displays cruel tendencies using a huge arsenal of weapons and overwhelming odds. He is incapable of any sense of honor nor can he spare sympathy for anyone. Krieg is characterized by cruelty, dishonesty and arrogance. He is confident in his own superiority, despite any failures he might experience, and believes wholeheartedly that his armada and arsenal of weapons can overcome any foe. This led to his failed attempt to conquer the Grand Line, believing that mere numbers and weapons were enough to get him by, he was utterly defeated when Dracule Mihawk almost completely annihilated his entire fleet. Even in the face of his obvious inferiority, Krieg refused to accept or learn from his mistake, instead turning to underhanded methods to get by and believing that there was some sort of trick to overcoming such foes. However, his constant victories and reliance on weapons and odds made him overconfident. His superiority complex makes it very easily for him to lose his temper if his orders are not fulfilled. Krieg lives up to his nickname, as he believes in winning above all else, and will stoop to any level to achieve it. Examples include flying a white flag of surrender and posing as Marines to get the drop on them. To that end, he considers concepts like pride and sympathy to be pathetic, and will go to any lengths to win, as well as killing subordinates who fall in line with such emotions, disregarding their loyalty and strength. Krieg is also demonstrated to be a sound tactician and expert strategist, realizing the material value of his subordinates and requiring them to be at perfect health, as well as using decoys and disguises to avoid unnecessary battles (such as disguising his flagship as a Marine vessel to enter village harbors easily, or dressing up his first-mate as himself to distract pursuers). His dishonest and unethical behavior, despite showing his lack of honesty, is a testament of his strategic aptitude. Krieg keeps his crew together principally using fear, despite how mad and ridiculous some of his orders may seem, his crew will follow them out of fear of death, which is another factor that limits their strength. Overall, he rules his crew with draconian might and expects utter obedience for his overbearing demands. However, some members like Gin have genuine respect for Krieg, while Pearl shares the same believes of skulduggery is the key to victory and survival. Relationships Crew Despite his cruel tendencies, Krieg is pragmatic enough to realize that he needs a crew to support him. He thus makes sure they are fed to regain their full strength after Mihawk's onslaught.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 49 and Episode 23, Krieg feeds his men. However, Krieg does not care for his crew and rules over them with fear; any who oppose him are typically punished with death. He is very proud of his rank as captain, and gets very mad when someone disobeys him, or even hesitates to carry out his orders, as he believes it is their duty to obey him unquestionably.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 49 and Episode 23, Krieg kills a crew member who questions his return to the Grand Line. During the Baratie Arc, Krieg expressed his desire to conquer the Baratie and go back to the Grand Line. This shocked the crew, who were feeling both gratitude towards the chefs and did not want to go back that pirate graveyard, but out of fear of their captain and that one member was shot for voicing his opinion, they comply. Gin is fiercely loyal to Krieg, carrying out whatever orders he may be given from him no matter how inhumanly brutal or ruthless without protest or hesitation, thus earning himself the alias of "Gin the Demon Man". This is partly due to a great fear of Krieg, which is evidenced when he obeys his orders to throw away his gas mask and breathe the deadly MH5 poison gas because he fears Krieg's wrath for disobeying more than death itself. After Krieg is defeated by Luffy, the Pirate Admiral goes into an insane rampage, refusing to acknowledge defeat, but Gin punches him in the stomach, knocking the man out, stating that they must admit defeat, and start over. He then carries away Krieg and the crew in a small boat given by Baratie. Pearl, despite his overconfidence in his own so-called unbreakable defense, also acknowledges the superior Krieg, but unlike Gin, does not have a sense of honor, instead falling in the lines of Krieg's ideology of foul play being essential in victory and survival. Enemies Dracule Mihawk Mihawk also became an enemy of Krieg, destroying Krieg's entire fleet when he attempted to conquer the Grand Line. However, Mihawk did not even consider Krieg a threat. Upon sighting Mihawk, Krieg's anger led him to attack Mihawk, despite having witnessed Zoro's defeat and his own ship having been sliced apart. Mihawk did not even bother to retaliate, instead merely slashing Krieg's ship again and departing during the distraction. Marines As a famous pirate with a bounty on his head, Krieg is an enemy of the marines. In the past, he also killed a marine captain and took over his ship to start his pirate career. Baratie Krieg saw the value of stealing the harmless looking restaurant as a ploy for his pirate crew. However, at first, Krieg lied by telling that he only wanted food for him and his men. When Krieg recovered his strength, he revealed his intentions to steal the Baratie for his new flagship, rebuild his armada with other pirate crews found littered within the sea, and then return to the Grand Line with Zeff's logbook as a guide. The chefs fought against the revived Krieg’s crew to maintain their restaurant. Straw Hat Pirates Krieg became an enemy of Monkey D. Luffy for his desire to take the Baratie as well as his ambition to become the pirate king. Krieg was blinded by his arrogance and Luffy and his crew's seemingly harmless looks, and mocked Luffy for his statements. After witnessing the "Pirate Hunter" Zoro and Luffy's Devil Fruit powers, Krieg came to believe that Luffy will just be another pirate in the Grand Line, as the place is filled with ability users like him, and tried to take full advantage of Luffy's weakness of the ocean during their battle. After a long battle, Luffy manages to defeat Krieg, but even after the battle is over, Krieg unconsciously gets up and demands to continue the battle, only to be knocked down by Gin. Also despite the fact that Sanji (who was not part of the crew at the time) was willing to help Krieg and his hungry men, when he regained his strength, Krieg immediately attacked him. He also ordered Gin to kill him. Abilities and Powers Krieg was considered (in military strength) the most powerful pirate in the East Blue and had a terrible reputation. Although Krieg had a lower bounty than Arlong (especially with the fishman bribing the Marines to keep it low), his fleet of 50 ships and over 5,000 pirates,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 48 and Episode 23, Krieg's fleet count. combined with active pillaging, forced the Marines to view Krieg as a greater threat. Despite this, however, it was commented by Luffy that Krieg's fleet was not all that powerful, they were just using sheer numbers alone to overwhelm their opponents. Krieg also claimed to be the strongest man in the world and, while this is clearly a vast overestimation on his part (as the title belonged to Edward Newgate at the time), he is certainly formidable in physical combat, possessing a great deal of physical strength. He was able to take cannonballs without moving an inch, and easily lifted and threw the Sabagashira No. 1 that Patty and Carne attacked him in. He can also lift the one-ton Great Battle Spear single-handedly and swing it around freely while wearing his golden wootz armor. Krieg is quite intelligent, as he knew that his crew's survival is important, as well as knowing that Baratie would serve as a great pirate ship due to its nonthreatening appearance. He also has knowledge of Devil Fruits, as shown when he witnessed Luffy's ability to stretch and planned to throw him into the water in order to disable him, noting that the Grand Line is supposed to be filled with such people. However, Krieg's most potent weapon has always been his talent for skulduggery, which seemed to know no bounds. He lies and pretends to beg for mercy, and then strikes when the opponents lower their guards. His methods have earned him the nickname "Foul Play". Weapons Befitting his moniker "Foul Play", Krieg's fighting style revolves around hidden firearms and incendiary devices built-in to his wootz steel armor, which itself is hidden underneath normal clothes, to provide a surprise and unseen defense until after a strike has been made. Krieg relies on using surprise and large numbers of rapid and high firepower attacks to overwhelm his adversaries.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 47 and Episode 22, Krieg attacks the chefs in Baratie with pistols and and secret weapons hidden inside his armor. * : Krieg's supposedly invincible armor. He could use his shoulderplates to augment his already powerful punches, and it has many weapons and defenses built into it. It should be noted that the armor does not protect his face, his head, or anything below his waist from attack. However, he makes up for this by his quick reflexes to guard these areas, as demonstrated when he protected his face with his arms from Patty's Meatball of Doom.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 47 and Episode 22, Krieg's basic weaponry is seen. It was ultimately shattered when Luffy bombarded it with multiple Gomu Gomu no Bazooka attacks. * : Diamond embedded gauntlets hidden by his gloves (similar to brass knuckles), to enhance his physical strikes to the point of supposedly able to shatter anything. * : Krieg flips open the mantles on his armor to reveal 10 gun barrels, then takes out two dual-pistols and proceeds to pump the enemy's body full of lead. His large ammo supply and rapid firing rate enable Krieg to fire about 14 rounds in a second. * : An enormous spiked ball on a chain that Krieg swings at people.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 7 Chapter 54 and Episode 25, Krieg uses his spiked ball against Luffy. * : A fake version of the MH5, Krieg fires from his shoulderplates. This detonates and sends shuriken in every direction, slicing the opponent. This attack was not seen in the anime.One Piece Manga - Vol. 7 Chapter 60, Krieg attacks Luffy with a fake version of MH5. * : Tiny bombs that explode on contact with anything (even water). Despite being strong enough alone, they are usually thrown in masses.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 7 Chapter 61 and Episode 27, Krieg uses them in his fight with Luffy. * : Stakes that Krieg fires out of his shoulder-plates in a machine gun-like fashion, capable of skewering wood and flesh. In the 4Kids dub, these were replaced with Poison Suction Cup Darts in a poor attempt to detract from the violence, but when they are fired, they are still seen as stakes. In the American version of Grand Battle Rush!, they are still seen as stakes, but are referred to in the move list as "nails" (however, Luffy refers to them as spears in Story Mode).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 7 Chapter 62 and Episode 27, Krieg uses it in his fight with Luffy. * : A bomb containing an extremely potent deadly poison gas fired from Krieg's shoulder-plates. It creates a very large cloud of poison upon impact, and the gas is usually fatal to those without a gas mask. Krieg claims that he could destroy an entire village with one bomb, and uses it sparingly. Krieg holds a gas mask to prevent himself from succumbing to the poison, and all members of the fleet also carry one each for the same reason.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 7 Chapter 62 and Episode 27, Krieg uses MH5 in an attempt to finish off his enemies. * : A cape with spikes on one side, used to psychologically prevent his opponents from using melee attacks. It is unknown where he keeps the cape hidden. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called the Porcupine Cape.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 63 and Episode 28, Krieg uses his spiked cape to defend against Luffy's attacks. * : A spear formed when Krieg puts his shoulder plates together that explodes when it hits an opponent. It is supposed to weigh 1 ton, and the more force that is put in the swing, the bigger the explosion. The spear will still explode on impact even if its tip is broken off making it a giant "bomb on a stick" when Luffy broke the tip.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 64 and Episode 28, Krieg uses the Mighty Battle Spear against Luffy. This is Krieg's most powerful weapon to date. * : A wrist-mounted flamethrower, it is capable of burning a mast to cinders instantly.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 66 and Episode 29, Krieg uses a flamethrower hidden in his left arm's wrist, to burn to ashes a piece of a broken mast Luffy threw at him. * : An iron net shot from Krieg's wrist. When bound, the opponent can be thrown into the ocean and be left to drown as the iron net drags the opponent down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 47 and Episode 29, Krieg uses an iron net to capture Luffy and drag him down to the sea. History Past The Beginning When he was first starting out as a pirate, he stole a Marine ship and, under the guise of a Marine flag, approached towns without suspicion. Krieg's massive armada gave him the title, "Pirate Admiral Don Krieg". Attempt to Conquer the Grand Line Krieg made a trip to the Grand Line with his fleet, hoping to find the One Piece. On his seventh day in the Grand Line, however, his ships were completely destroyed by Dracule Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai. With only one ship escaping through sheer luck but in terrible condition, Krieg returned defeated to the East Blue. He then had his right hand man Gin to disguise as the Pirate Admiral in order to lure away the Marine ship that had Lieutenant Commander Fullbody on it, in order to save the remaining members of the severely exhausted crew. Baratie Arc Gin makes it back to the crew he originally belongs to, and tells his boss, Krieg, that he can take the crew to the Baratie. Two days later, Krieg's galleon appears. The Chefs and clients are first terrorized, since he has got a terrible reputation. However, it quickly appears that the ship is in a pitiful shape and it is an agonizing Krieg that enters the restaurant with the support of Gin. The chefs are also in panic and blames Patty for the appearance of the feared Krieg Pirates. Luffy and Zoro are seen looking at the ship while Nami and Usopp panics, telling Luffy that they should escape while they can. Krieg is seen at the deck, and gets in the restaurant with the help of Gin. Everyone is shocked that he is begging for food and water. Luffy comments that he looks hungry. Sanji heads out to the kitchen. Krieg falls to the floor. Gin begs them to help his captain but Patty laughs at him. Gin still begs for food saying they have money to pay and that makes them their customers. Patty denies them, the other chefs commenting on how dreadful Krieg really is. Krieg is seen bowing his head and begs for food. Gin stops him and is seen crying. Sanji heads down the ladder with food and kicks Patty out of the way. All of them are shocked that Sanji is offering food to Krieg. Krieg quickly devours the food. Carne argues with Sanji and states the hideous things that Krieg did in the past. Luffy wonders if Krieg is a snake, everyone is shocked upon hearing Carne. After Krieg finished eating, he attacks Sanji immediately and Gin is shocked by his captain's actions. Krieg breaks Gin's shoulder. The customers gets out of the restaurant in panic. Krieg gazes at the whole restaurant, and says he likes it. He explains that his ship is battered and wants the restaurant, Baratie, as its replacement. He also demands food for his crew as to which the chefs refuse. He explains that he is not ordering food, and that he is giving them an order. Krieg roars and said nobody has ever disobeyed him. Gin is seen apologizing to Sanji for what has happened. Sanji gets up and heads to the kitchen. Everyone was shocked to hear that he is going to prepare food for a hundred people. The chefs point their weapons at Sanji to prevent him from helping the pirates. Sanji explains as to why he is giving them food but is smashed to the ground by Patty. Patty offers Krieg a dessert and brings out a cannon and attacks Krieg with Shokuatari Meatball. Krieg complains how awful the dessert was and reveals his arsenal of weapons and began attacking the chefs. Krieg explains why he is the strongest. Zeff brings down food for a hundred people, which shock the chefs and Luffy comments that it was risky. However, upon hearing Zeff's name, Krieg is shocked. Krieg tells the story from Zeff the Red Leg: once a famous pirate, both chef and captain, his main ability was a powerful kick who gave him his surname. He was supposed to have died in an accident, but he only lost a leg which made him unable to fight anymore and forced him to retire as a chef of a restaurant. Since Zeff once went in the Grand Line and returned safely, Krieg wants the journal written at that time. However he will have to take it by force since Zeff decided not to lend it, given his feelings to this remaining of his former life. When Krieg states that Zeff's journal will give him the information he lacked when he first tried to enter the Grand Line, eventually making him the pirate king, this leads to a funny scene with Luffy stating in front of a taken aback bunch of people that he will be the one to be the Pirate King. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 48 and Episode 23, Krieg states he wants the journal. Krieg then leaves the restaurant to feed his crew, leaving the chefs the choice to flee or die. They decide to protect the Baratie, since it is the only place where they are accepted. Meanwhile, Gin apologizes for his captain's behavior and tells them the fierceness of Grand Line since their crew was almost annihilated with just one man whose eyes were like a hawk. Krieg's crew is recovering thanks to Zeff's food. Krieg tells them the plan is to steal the Baratie ship and return to the Grand Line. When he saw the lack of motivation in his men to return to that place, where they were almost killed, he fires on a man who criticized his decision, which appears to quickly change their mind. When they start to attack the restaurant, their galleon is suddenly cut in half creating a lot of disbelief in faces as well as some nasty waves. It is revealed that the one responsible for destroying Krieg’s entire fleet was the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk who followed the Krieg Pirates all the way to East Blue. After Zoro is defeated by Mihawk, Krieg tries to attack him only to be completely ignored. Mihawk cuts the galleon once more and he escapes. Krieg pirates start to attack the Baratie. Their captain wants to take over the ship so that they can travel more incognito, in addition to taking Zeff's journal so that they can learn about the powers of Grand Line and how to fight them. However, the chefs are ready to fight, they release a wood platform in front of the restaurant, so that they do not have to fight into the restaurant and damage it, and Patty and Carne are driving a secret weapon hidden in the fish head of the Baratie. However, Krieg gets rid of it easily and threw it back toward the chefs, but Sanji kicks it back as much easily showing his true strength. While Luffy is watching Sanji’s fight against Pearl, Krieg treacherously attacks Luffy. When Pearl starts to have the first blood nose of his life, he becomes berserk and put his armor into fire by punching the pearls on it. However, as a cook, Sanji is not afraid of fire and continues to beat up Pearl, making him more and more upset. In order to stop him from destroying the ship he is after, Krieg throws a knob toward Sanji and Pearl but Luffy is able to deflect it. The knob instead destroys Krieg ship mast which, by falling, knocks out Pearl. However the Krieg Pirates have not said their last word. While they were fighting, Gin has taken Zeff down and is threatening his life with a gun. Gin demands to have the ship. The Krieg Pirates, who see themselves as the most powerful of East Blue, this is unforgivable and they start to rush at the two kids. However, they are immediately stopped by their captain: while he is here they have not to be worry of who is the stronger. However, when he asks Luffy the question, not the expected answer, Luffy naturally says he is strongest one here. In order to make him realize the difference between the two of them, Krieg threatens Luffy with one of his strongest weapon: poison gas MH5.When Luffy tries to bounce it back, it reveals to be a shuriken bomb. Hurt, Luffy admits he was tricked, but continues to say he is the strongest. As his anger rises, Krieg asks Gin to take care of Sanji, while he will deal with Luffy personally. Luffy tries to attack Krieg, but Krieg releases his armored and plan to kill Luffy there. He shoots Luffy with boom and spears. That spears hurt Luffy at his foot, and he almost falls to ocean. Then, Luffy asks if Krieg is not serious to fight with him. So, Krieg answer if the important thing in fighting is strategy to kill the opponent. Krieg jeers Luffy is monkey cause he just attacks without strategy. Gin realizes he cannot kill Sanji, because that man helped him. Krieg is disappointed with Gin because he cannot kill Sanji. Although, before that, Gin was the person he trusted the most. Krieg sees excess in Gin's personality that will win in the battlefield with anyway. Then, Gin says if he never thinks to renegade, he will always respect and admire Krieg. But, Gin still cannot kill him and requests to let the Baratie's ship go. Krieg seems very angered and the Krieg Pirates are still confused about what happened to Gin. Because of that, Krieg plans to shoot MH5 (poison gas). All of Krieg's crew have masks to survive. But Krieg says again that Gin is not his crewmate, so he asks him to throw the mask. The Krieg Pirates cannot believe that Krieg will kill Gin. Gin was very loyal, such as when the crew hazed from Fullbody, Gin went alone to the ships of the Marine and masqueraded as captain. Gin always sacrificed himself to save Krieg and he did anything to win, that's why people called him "Demon". Meanwhile, Luffy tries to stop Krieg, but it does not work, so he takes back his step. Luffy says he will save Gin from Krieg. But Gin still believes him, so he throws his mask. Then, Krieg shoots MH5. Baratie's cooks escape by diving and Krieg's crew uses their masks. Luffy struggles to take the mask from the pirates, unfortunately, there are only two mask, then he gives the mask to Sanji and Gin. When Luffy wants to take a mask for himself, everyone is missing, but suddenly, a mask comes to Luffy. MH5 activates. After 5 minutes, the gas decreases and it seem that Gin does not wear his mask. Then, Luffy realizes that Gin gave him the mask. After Krieg shoots MH5, he angers Luffy and Sanji by saying that Gin is garbage and its proper to die by his own hands as his commander. Krieg's crew do not believe what they have seen. Luffy is really angry at Krieg and says that Gin may not die and has to survive. Because of the poison, Gin will die in one hour. Luffy promises to beat Krieg whatever happens. Gin does not believe that Luffy can defeat Krieg and tries to stop Luffy. Sanji tries to stop him too and says he will be killed if he challenges Krieg. To make everyone stop worrying, Luffy says "I will not die". Luffy start his attack at Krieg's front. Krieg affronts if he is more foolish than a monkey, because monkeys will not challenge people who impossible to beat. But Luffy replies "I am a monkey who does not know a word of surrendering". With the fight now under way, Krieg starts by attacking with a hail of spears fire from his weapon. Luffy, without hesitation, runs straight into the attack with the intent of reaching Krieg. Realizing the rookie pirate wasn't stopping, Krieg revealed a robe made of dangerous spikes to deter any attacks. However, to the surprise of every Luffy still attacks despite the injury inflicted to his hand, knocking Krieg to the ground. Reaffirming his belief that he was not meant to die here, Zeff comments on how idiots like him will fight until the death. Standing back up, Krieg reveals his final weapon, a large spear with an explosive end that detonates upon impact. Continuing the battle, the surrounding wreckage is eventually reduced to sunken rubble with both combatants having very little room to move on. Determined, Luffy begins striking the spear itself and eventually breaks the end, in his mind rendering the weapon at half strength, with it now just being, "a bomb on a stick". Grinning with confidence, Luffy tells Krieg to prepare himself. Krieg is knocked down once again by Luffy. This creates severe anguish amongst his crew members, as Krieg has always went out of a battle unscathed. However, when one crewmate states that he believes Luffy to actually be stronger than Krieg, he arises, telling them to shut up before combining his shoulder plates together to form his "Giant Battle Spear", which he slams into the ground next to Luffy, creating an explosion. The crew members are finally rejoicing as they see Krieg's secret weapon, as he discards his cape and comments that it's way stronger than the stakes he fired at Luffy earlier. While Luffy wonders how the spear made an explosion, Krieg swings it again, sending Luffy flying over the ocean, but luckily, he stretches towards a platform floating. However, due to the fact that he has lost lots of blood thanks to Krieg, and that the platform he's standing on is unstable, he soon falls to his knees. Now, the crew members are talking amongst themselves about Krieg's weapon, which apparently creates explosions depending on how powerful the blow is. Krieg continues his assault on Luffy, who is dodging for his life. The crew members are now discussing Krieg's massive strength, as the lance weighs approximately 1 ton, yet Krieg can swing it around with only one arm. Finally, Luffy loses balance and jumps over Krieg's blow, but this makes him wide open for an attack. However, just in the nick of time, Luffy grabs the lance before it can hit him. Enraged, Krieg slams the lance into the ground, forcing Luffy to let go. Krieg proceeds to ram his lance into Luffy, who grabs the tip, but Krieg merely whips it around, creating an explosion which sends Luffy flying. As Krieg swings again, Luffy is hit head-on. Krieg then proceeds to tell that he is stronger than Luffy. However, Luffy answers by slamming his foot into the ground, breaking the spear's tip, much to Krieg's confusion and horror. Luffy tells him that he hit the tip 5 times, and that with the wide area they have landed in, Luffy can beat him. Luffy is able to balance Krieg's power. He destroys the most powerful weapon of Krieg and makes it useless. Everyone was surprised and cannot believe that Luffy is still able to stand on his feet. But Krieg has a lot of self-confidence and plans to defeat Luffy with it. He believes that his weapon is the most powerful weapon in the world. His energy was still powering up, and meanwhile Luffy's energy was not. Krieg attacks Luffy again, and wants to execute him because he is brave to challenge "The Most Powerful Captain" in East Blue. But Luffy dodges it and hangs onto a mast. Then Krieg slices the mast. Unfortunately for Krieg, his attacks does not hurt Luffy. Luffy throws the mast at him. But, Krieg destroys it by shooting fire at it. Luffy replies with "Gomu Gomu no Gatling", but Krieg's armor protects him. Luffy continues trying "Gomu Gomu no Pistol" and sends Krieg flying, but the armor still does not break. Krieg’s plans to throw bombs from top of the mast. Luffy tries to stop it and run faster. Finally, he destroys the armor by using "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" and makes it crack into pieces. Everyone around is really shocked, especially the Krieg Pirates, who watched their captain lose. Even though Krieg still lost his spirit, he attacks Luffy in the air by shooting an iron net at him. Unfortunately for Luffy, he is trapped in it and below of them is the ocean. If still in that condition, Luffy will sink and because of that Krieg is really satisfied. But Luffy has an idea, with his hands and feet that are free, he will end this with his last attack. For anticipating that, Krieg asks his crew to shoot at Luffy. Sanji then attacks the Krieg's pirates who will shoot arrows at Luffy. Luffy is successful to Sanji's attacks and with his last technique "Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi". With, Krieg's head arrives at dock first, he loses and is not conscious. But Luffy falls to the ocean. Gin does not believe that his captain lost. Unfortunately for Gin, Krieg can still stand up and starts to act weirdly. At the same time, Gin goes to the deck of Baratie to end the battle. He punches Krieg in the stomach. He decides to retreat with the Krieg Pirates and start again. Gin vomits blood and thinks he will die in two or three hours. He considers if he really is stupid because he decides his willingness towards death and decides that he will do anything that he wants. He then remembers that Krieg taught him that if you decide something, do it without doubt, no matter how strong your opponent is. He is still alive, but his current actions are unknown. Major Battles * Krieg vs. a Marine captain * Krieg Pirates vs. Dracule Mihawk * Krieg vs. Baratie chefs * Krieg vs. Sanji * Krieg vs. Monkey D. Luffy Translation and Dub Issues Krieg means "war" in German, alluding to Krieg's massive naval fleet and numerous personal weaponry.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 18, Krieg's name explained. Due to bloodshed caused by his stakes in the original, the English dub by 4Kids censored the scenes involving this attack. They were renamed "Poison Suction Cups" and the stakes were edited into suction cups to match their name. However, the cup parts were missing in some of the frames in which they were initially fired and Luffy's wounds bled in others. Furthermore, many wondered how Luffy was poisoned by a suction cup, or how they are even supposed to hurt a rubber man. Also, they changed size more than once. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces was revealed an early concept of Krieg, he was originally going to be a cyborg named "Krieg - 9000". Anime and Manga differences In the manga, Krieg's hair has a deep blue color as opposed to its purple hue in the anime. Trivia * In the first version of Opening 1, Krieg's hair was shown as long, causing confusion among fans. It was later revealed this look was taken from his wanted poster, rather than his more recent appearance. * He serve as forshadowing for Whitebeard as both have a large crew, use a polearm, have a member with a name from a mystical creature (Demon Gin for Krieg and Marco the Phoenix for Whitebeard), both have the title of Strongest Man in the World although in Krieg case it is a overestimation of his strength. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Krieg Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:East Blue Characters de:Don Krieg it:Creek zh:首領克利克